


The Game Of Life

by Tamuril2



Series: Blue Bloods - Sanfino Verse [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamuril2/pseuds/Tamuril2
Summary: Sequel to 'Family First'. Jamie's back, but not where it counts. Still in a coma, the Reagan family rallies itself around their youngest in blue. But will it be enough? Will Jamie wake? Or will the Reagans' be asked, yet again, to make another sacrifice like Joe's? AU. No slash. On Hiatus





	1. Cross To Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poly_Is_My_OTP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poly_Is_My_OTP/gifts).



In a church, somewhere forgotten by most people in New York, kneels a man. Incense hangs in the air as dimming light filters through the stained-glass windows. Several candles are lit by different saint statues. The broad shoulders of the solitary supplicant are hunched inward. His hands are folded, white-knuckled, in prayers.

A few hot tears escape through the clenched eyelids.

The knuckles get whiter.

"I haven't asked for much," the man whispers, conscious of his guard detail in the back of the church. "But please….please give him back to us."

More tears spill down. It's been two months. Months of waiting, doing everything they can medically, and still nothing has changed in Jamie's condition. Frank's chest gets tighter. He can't lose his youngest. Not like this. Not like Joe.

_He's just out the door of his office when Baker steps in front of him. It's not anything she says, but rather what she doesn't do. Look him in the eye. She first focuses on his shoulder, then his face._

_"Sir."_

_"Which one?" he asks, his heart dropping like a stone to his feet. His throat tightens while the grip on his coat goes slack._

_"It's Jamie," Sid says from his other side._

_Frank flinches._

_Jamie. Who's on an op for the Sanfino family. Who is…missing? Dead? Have there been pictures sent? Frank's knees go weak at that thought. He won't be able to go through something like that. Watching hour after hour as his boy is ripped apart._

_"When did we find out?" he hears himself say calmly._

_Baker and Sid glance at each other._

_"About half an hour ago," Sid says. "He didn't call in."_

_Frank's heart loosens just a little. A missed call is bad, but not necessarily a prerequisite to torture or death. Jamie could just be tied up at a party. "Do we know where he is?"_

_"No one's quite sure, sir," Baker says. "He was supposed to meet Noble Sanfino at a bar, but the officers stationed there say he never showed."_

_"They reported it. And then…" Sid trails off, shoulders slumping._

_"And then he never called in," Frank finishes for him. His heart clenches again. This_ is _that bad, then. It could be nothing, of course, but the series of events suggest otherwise. Jamie's in trouble._

_Serious trouble._

_'Not again' Frank thinks. 'I can't go through this again.'_

"Let us have him again," he whispers.

A door opens and closes in the sanctuary. Footsteps, soft and measured, stride across the wood floorboards. They pause – genuflecting, noticing him? – and then walk towards him. Seeing as no one has stopped this, Frank makes an educated guess.

"Father," he says as someone sits in the pew beside him.

"Commissioner."

Silence.

"Are you closing for the evening, Father?" Frank asks. In the past, the churches were open at all hours. Now, it's a more dangerous world, a greedy world. No one can afford to be so generous.

"Not yet."

Frank discreetly wipes his eyes as he leans over to pick up his hat. Thankfully, it's in the opposite direction of the priest.

"Sometimes, people come in here, begging God to save someone," the priest says in a low tone. "They scream and rail that He's not answering them."

Frank stiffens.

"But 'no' is still an answer." The priest leans forward in his seat until his elbows are resting against the pew in front. "I'm not saying that this is the answer you're going to get. Or that it's the answer you've gotten. I'm just saying to be prepared for that."

Frank stands, before he can do something he might regret. "Thank you, Father."

"I hope it's not the answer, Commissioner." Frank sees him out of the corner of his eye, gazing up at the large crucifix above the altar. "I say Masses for him to wake up."

Something loosens in Frank's heart. This time, his answer is more sincere. "Thank you, Father."

"Just…" the priest hesitates. "Be ready for whatever He says. Even if it's not what you want."

Frank finally looks the man in the eyes, and sees the loss of a loved one in them. "Who?"

A bitter smile flashes. "My older brother. Cancer."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I." The priest gets to his feet. "I wish you safe travels, Commissioner."


	2. Silence

In a small office, filled with way too much paperwork and a trashcan overflowing with old coffee cups, stands an officer. He stares at the file before him until the letters blur. It’s Jamie’s recommendation to full patrol officer. Renzulli was going to give it to the Commissioner the week everything blew up. Jamie had learned all he could from the side seat; Renzulli knew it had been time to ‘cut the apron strings’, so to speak.  
Only he never got the chance to hand it in.  
He’s not sure he ever will.

 

0/0/0/0

 

 _He’s got a bad feeling about this call from 1PP. The kind of instinct that sinks into your gut and eats it like acid. Something’s gone wrong, Renzulli knows it. How it involves him, he’s not sure._  
_No._  
_That’s not quite true._  
_Renzulli’s got a little niggling that this might be about Jamie. Why else would the big boss want him? He’s a nobody, really. Unless you put him with Jamie. Then he becomes really, really important. The TO for the youngest of the Reagan. Yeah, that carries weight._  
_So, Renzulli sits outside the Commissioner’s office, like some kid called to the principal’s room. His thumbs rub his hat in his hands. Round and round his fingers turn the stiff material. He got here early. Half an hour ahead of schedule. That selfsame instinct that been screaming at him since this summons urged him to get here as fast as he could._  
_He doesn’t like the implications of that._  
_A little beep is heard from Baker’s desk. She picks up a phone, nods, and puts it down with a ‘yes, sir’._  
_“He’ll see you now,” she tells him._  
_“Thanks.” He keeps himself from rushing inside. It wouldn’t do to be premature or sloppy. He needs to have a level head here. Although, the apprehensive look in the Commissioner’s eyes nearly undoes him. From across the desk, the older man’s face seems worn somehow._  
_It has to be Jamie._  
_“Sir,” he says, sitting at the big man’s indication._  
_“I’m sorry to call you off duty at such short notice.”_  
_Renzulli plays with his hat some more. “Yes, sir.”_  
_Commissioner Reagan straightens. “I’ll get right down to it, Officer Renzulli. It’s about Officer Reagan.”_  
_Renzulli nods._  
_“You don’t seem very surprised,” Commissioner Reagan says, lips pursing._  
_“I…I kinda figured it was about him, sir. A feeling.”_  
_“I see.” Commissioner Reagan folds his hands on his desk. “Understand, that what you’re about to hear is confidential.”_  
_This is worse than Renzulli thought. What had Jamie got himself mixed in with? “Sir.”_  
_“For the past few months, Officer Reagan has been on a deep cover op.”_  
_All those abrupt reassignments, mysterious phone calls, and clipped answers as to his whereabouts make horrible sense now. A surge of hurt and anger rise up. Why wasn’t he pulled in on this? He’s the kid’s TO! He could’ve helped prepare him, coached him, something. But no, he was kept in the dark. Why?_  
_And then a cold calm washes over Renzulli._  
_This isn’t the time for injured pride. Something’s gone wrong on this op, or Commissioner Reagan wouldn’t have broken silence. They had their reasons for keep him out of this. He’ll accept that for now. Jamie needs him levelheaded._  
_“Sir,” he prompts._  
_Commissioner Reagan gives him a silent look of approval, and then continues. “On a routine bar bust for underage drinking, Officer Reagan saved Noble Sanfino’s life. Phil Sanfino integrated him into the family business.”_  
_Several curses run through Renzulli’s head. When Commissioner Reagan said an op, Renzulli wasn’t thinking this serious. Maybe something to wet his feet – a high end bar bust or…or…something other than a mob boss! What were they thinking, sending the kid in to that? He had no training for this kind of thing._  
_Renzulli pushes down this second wave of anger just as he did the first, however this one takes a bit more effort._  
_“Sir?” he asks, even though he’s pretty sure what’s happened._  
_“Two days ago, Officer Reagan failed to report in.”_  
_Renzulli’s mouth goes dry. He’s heard what Sanfino does to rats, even seen a few pictures. It’s ugly. And now Jamie might be experiencing all that. Renzulli’s stomach twists. “Is it confirmed his cover is blown, sir?”_  
_“Not as of yet.”_  
_That knot in his stomach loosens a little. They still have a chance. Jamie could be so deep he missed his call in. When Jamie does something, he goes all out. This could be like that. He might have caught something big and gone black, just to be safe._  
_“What do you need me to do, sir?”_  
_“Keep your ears and eyes open,” Commissioner Reagan says. “For obvious reasons, we can’t let everyone know about this yet. Our resources are limited because of that. Having one more officer could mean the world of difference.”_  
_Renzulli’s heart swells._  
_Commissioner Reagan could have chosen any number of officers to do this, but he chose him. Renzulli will not let him down. Or Jamie. “I’ve got a few…‘friends’ I could discreetly ask, sir.”_  
_“Are they a trusted source?”_  
_“Yes, sir.”_  
_“Then you have permission to pursue that line of inquiry, Officer Renzulli.”_

 

0/0/0/0

 

The pride that should’ve come with that recommendation has been replaced by a darker kind. It was one of his informants that got them their Intel on Jamie’s capture. It’s a black sense of fulfillment though. The type that comes from the knowledge that this Intel brought only sadness. Still, it was better than not knowing.

 

0/0/0/0

  
_Renzulli gets back into his car – his off duty, normal car, because no way would he come to a meet like this with his cruiser. He chucks the thin manila folder into the passenger seat and grips the steering wheel tight. For several minutes all he does is breath deep, in and out, and fight down an embarrassing urge to cry. His clenched fingers rub back and forth against the hot leather of the wheel._  
_He glances over at the folder._  
_That’s it. There’s no going back now. Jamie’s been ratted out. And by something so stupid. A picture in an old newspaper. Did nobody think of that before they shoved the kid into this op? He punches the steering wheel, hard. Hard enough that he can blame his one tear on the pain in his now throbbing hand._  
_Pictures of the damage done so far, his informant said. Only two though. And a few other things to backup his claim that Jamie’s royally screwed._  
_And now Renzulli has the utter pleasure of breaking it to Jamie’s Dad._  
_Oh, he could foist it on to somebody else, he knows that. But that doesn’t feel right. He’s trained the kid, watched over him since the day he graduated. That puts him a bit closer to the Commissioner than the average cop._  
_So._  
_So…._  
_Right._  
_Renzulli starts his car and pulls it out from under the bridge, onto the highway. The drive there is smooth, uneventful. Renzulli hates every second. Trust everyone to be polite the one day he wishes they’d give him a reason to shout at them. Which, of course, leaves him strung tight when he gets to 1PP._  
_He grabs the folder and hurries in. Passes a few guys on the way up, who he ignores with just a twinge of regret. They’ll understand sooner or later. And then he’s in front of Baker. The blond head comes up as she looks at him in puzzlement. One glance at the folder in his hands washes away that question. Her eyes get soft and sad._  
_“He in?” Renzulli asks._  
_“I’ll let him know you’re here,” she says, and presses a button. “Sir. Yes, I know, but Renzulli’s here for you.”_  
_A pause._  
_Then: “Yes, sir.”_  
_She hangs up. “He’ll see you now.”_  
_Of course he will. “Thanks.”_  
 _He opens the door and steps through quietly. Mr. Garrett and Officer Gormley are there too. Good, he won’t have to say it again. “Sir.”_  
_“What do you have?” Commissioner Reagan says, standing up._  
_Renzulli has to try twice before he can get it out. “It’s confirmed, sir. Officer Reagan’s cover is blown.”_  
_“You’re sure?”_  
_“Yes, sir.”_  
_Commissioner Reagan looks as if he might fall down. Small wonder, that. It’s bad enough the man lost one son, but now this?_

 

0/0/0/0

 

A five-o-clock shadowed face peeks in. The timid edge in the gruff man’s eyes would make Renzulli laugh, if he hadn’t had three other officers in here with the same look. The taller man strides in.  
“Hey, Renzulli. Got that report you needed.”  
Renzulli forces a smile. “Should help, David.”  
“So, need anything else?”  
It’s been the decided code for asking after Jamie.  
“No. Nothing.”  
His patented answer.  
“Right. Thanks.”  
David leaves with an extra stiffness in his step. Renzulli watches him go. If he were still laying bets, Renzulli would wager the gym might be needing a few new pairs of boxing gloves soon. What with everyone putting in all these hours down there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the second chappie, my peeps. Hope you enjoyed it as much as the first. Yes, I know, I gave Renzulli a big role in finding Jamie's capture. Why waste such a great character?
> 
> So, my question to ya'll is, who do you wanna see next: Linda or Danny?


	3. Big Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SOOOOO sorry about seemingly abandoning this story. I was totally swamped with life (I got married), and then I lost it. Found it last week, thus this update.
> 
> Review? (even though I don't deserve it for making you wait so long)

In a cold room, up on the second floor of the hospital, sits another man. He slouches in an uncomfortable, metal chair. The smell of antiseptic cleaners and recycled A/C blows in his face from the vents. He stares at his younger brother in the hospital bed. Neither one moves for the longest time. At last, Danny glances at his watch.

9:30pm.

He promised Linda he'd be home tonight before ten. She's been good about letting him stay later than he should with Jamie, real good. Danny knows it kills her to be the only one at home, comforting the boys. It's selfish of him to let her do that almost every night. She needs support too.

But he can't seem to stop coming here, or staying so late.

What if something happens, and the next thing Danny hears is that Jamie died alone?

Danny shivers.

He'll never forgive himself if he lets that happen.

But he gets to his feet all the same. The doctors or nurses say, by all accounts, Jamie should be awake. His numbers are good, his blood fine, and his body well on its way to becoming healthy. It's just…his mind's not cooperating. Probably hiding from whatever nightmares Sanfino made him endure.

 

0/0/0/0/0

 

_"Talk!" Danny snaps, his patience done. "Where's Sanfino?!"_

_The suspect on the other side of the table hunches inward – universal sign of fear. He picks at his jacket's sleeve. Good. Danny wants him afraid. He'll talk then. Danny punches the table for extra incentive. The man flinches, hard._

_Danny grins. He hopes the guy thinks about what it might feel like if Danny decides to use that same fist to punch him._

_Jackie steps forward, physically pushing him back._

_Danny almost doesn't let her._

_"Noble, we just want to stop your uncle from hurting anyone else." She leans in. "You saw how vicious he can be. Imagine what he'll be like now. He's angry, Noble. He'll take that out on innocent people."_

_Noble looks away quickly. "I can't."_

_"What's wrong?" Danny asks, his muscles tightening. "You were all about helping us before? Why play chicken now?"_

_Especially when the intel could aid in Jamie's recovery. Nothing's better medicine than letting a patient know their kidnapper is behind bars (or dead…Danny's not above putting an accidental slug in the creep's head)._

_Noble swallows. "I-I can't, man. He'll…. he'll kill me."_

_Danny growls. "You're a real piece of work, you know that? You want us to protect you, but won't tell us anything."_

_"I told you plenty already!" Noble yells, half getting up. Jackie pushes him back into the chair. Noble glares at them both. "I told you all where the cop was. I did my duty."_

_"Oh yeah, you did your duty all right. Couple weeks late, weren't you?" Danny rounds the table. Noble's eyes get wide. He presses away from Danny. The elder Reagan revels in the cowering. He leans in close. "What? Couldn't stomach anymore? Got blood on your new shoes?"_

_Noble sucks in a hissed breath. "You don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Don't I?" Danny asks. "I was there."_

_Noble blinks. Deflates. "I…I can't."_

 

 

0/0/0/0/0

 

Danny can't blame Noble, not really.

Even if he's said it a few times, in moments of weakness and fear.

"See ya later, bro," he says, gently ruffling Jamie's hair. The nurse washed it this morning, so it's got that light clean feel to it again. He waits, fingers lingering on his brother's head, like always, for anything to change. But nothing happens. Like always. His heart drops back down to his stomach, and he leaves.


	4. New Life

In a small café, settled somewhere in the middle of nowhere, Missouri, a young woman arranges an assortment of fresh flowers in little white vases. She's early for her shift at **_Mama Ray's_** , she always is, but Brianna doesn't mind. She loves doing this; loves how one tiny act will brighten so many people's day – all because of a small vase of fresh flowers. She plays with the yellow buds, surrounding them with the red roses.

It's been half a year now.

Half a year since she last heard anything about Jamie.

She doesn't know if he's alive – she assumes he is, else the news would be all over it. She often sends a little whisper up to the 'Big Man Upstairs'. _Please, let him be all right._ She's sure Commissioner Reagan has regretted helping she and her brother many times over. Truth be told, she hadn't expected him to keep his word, and put them under Witness Protection.

Which is why she squealed louder than a stuck pig on her uncle.

 

0/0/0/0/0

 

_"I know where my Uncle's base of operations is," she tells Cop 1 as soon as he steps into the one windowed room._

_He blinks – probably more than a little surprised at the free information. A sharp grin grows over his lean face. "That so?"_

_"Yes."_

_Cop 2 looks worried. Her dark eyes dart from Bianca to her partner, and then back. Bianca stays lounged in the uncomfortable chair. She won't show fear, not here, not when her brother's life is on the line._

_"So," Cop 1 asks, sitting down across from her. "Where is it?"_

_She snorts. "Yeah, no. This isn't the Little Leagues. I'm not giving anything else for free."_

_His chair screeches against the floor when he jerks up. She stiffens, but stays where she is. The man slams his palms against the table between them. "Free?! You're protected here, all cozy, while my – while a good cop is in the hospital, fighting for his life. And you want more?!"_

_"Yes!" She fights the urge to stand, hates how sitting makes the man feel taller, bigger. She leans forward. "I have no guarantees, no paperwork, nothing to stand on if you should pull out. My brother may trust you all, but I'm not that stupid. I want it in writing, right now, that you'll put us both in WitSec, together."_

_She crosses her legs. "Otherwise, I'm not telling you anything."_

_"You think –!" Cop 1 starts._

_"Danny!" Cop 2 pushes her partner back a little. Warm eyes fall sympathetically on her. Brianna's not fooled a bit. She knows a play when she sees one._

_"You really think we'd do that?" Cop 2 asks._

_"I know how angry cops get with one of their own." Bianca narrows her eyes. "So, yeah, I do. Gonna prove me wrong?"_

_She arches her eyebrow – silent gauntlet thrown down._

_Cop 1 vibrates with tension as Cop 2 sits down, pulling out a pen and paper. "I can write up an agreement."_

_Bianca thinks on this. It's probably the best she'll get. They can't afford to wait for a lawyer. Oh, Bianca could stall long enough for that, but then her Uncle would get away with everything. She nods. "Write it."_


	5. Support

In a small Honda, with two boys in the back seat, drives a woman. She’s stuck behind a school bus, which seems to have a stop every corner. She sighs as the blinking red lights on the bus start flashing again. She presses on the brake pedal, glancing back in the rearview mirror. “So, how was your day?”

“Okay,” her youngest, Sean, says with a shrug. He offers her a half smile that quickly fades as he slouches in his seat. He plays with a string on his backpack straps, biting his lower lip. He glances over at his brother.

Ah, trouble in the ranks then.

A car honks at her, and she notices the bus is driving forward. She follows. It, of course, halts not one street later. Linda looks back at her oldest. “Jack? How were your classes?”

“Stupid.”

“Did they cancel the Minto and Soda demonstration?”

“No.”

“A pop quiz?”

“As if.”

Her eyebrow raises. “This attitude will drop then, young man, or your father will be having words with you when he comes home.”

“You mean _if_ he comes home.”

“Jack!” The school bus moves, so she focuses on the road again.

“Well, it’s true!” Jack says, grumbles really. “He gets to spend all that time with Uncle Jamie, but he won’t let _us_ see him.”

Linda’s heart wrenches. “He’s just trying to protect you, Jack. He doesn’t want you to see your uncle like this.”

 

0/0/0/0/0

 

_Danny cries silently, his hot tears seeping through her nightgown onto her shoulder. She cradles him as best she can, shelters him from the cruel world outside their bedroom._

_“I can’t do this anymore, Linda,” he whispers. “He keeps asking more and more from us. When will we have given enough to God? When’s He going to stop?”_

_Linda hugs him harder. “I know…I know.”_

_She can’t think of anything else to say._

_How do you explain any of this?_

_It was bad enough when Joe died. Worse, when they found out about it being a murder by bad cops. But Jamie? That boy’s always been the favorite of the family. There’s a special place reserved in everyone’s heart just for Jamie. It’s not that they try to play favorites, Jamie just has that way about him that makes you do it without realizing._

_“Have you talked to Father Benedict?” she asks a while later._

_“No…” Danny takes in a juddering breath. “I can’t. I know what he’ll say. I…I’m not ready for that yet, Lin. I can’t…”_

_More silent sobs shake his body._

_Her heart throbs for him. “Oh Danny.”_

_She hugs him tight, tries to squeeze out as much of the pain as she can with her love._

 

0/0/0/0/0

 

“It’s not fair!” Jack kicks the back of the passenger seat. “What if Uncle Jamie dies? I want to see him before that.”

Sean shifts. “I wanna see him too.”

Linda’s heart twists a little bit more. It’s something she’s brought up to Danny a few times. Maybe it’s time to bring in the big guns, call on Frank and Henry. One of them ought to be able to make her husband see sense. She grips the steering wheel. “I’ll talk to your grandfather tonight.”

“Really?” Jack’s voice is hopeful.

“I can’t promise he’ll get your Dad to say ‘yes’ though.”

“That’s okay…thanks, Mom.”


	6. The Calm Before

In a sunlit kitchen, surrounded by laughter and joy, stands a young man. He’s washing dishes, a large grin warming his face as he turns to peck his mother on the cheek. She rolls her eyes and swats him playfully.

“No amount of kissing will get you out of these dishes, Jamie,” she mock scolds.

“Yeah,” his older brother, Joe, says, ruffling his hair. He waves his drying cloth in Jamie’s face. “I’m not doing them by myself, again.”

Jamie sticks his tongue out at his brother, like the mature adult he is. “Says the man who ditched me twice last Christmas.”

Joe opens his mouth to reply, but a flash of lightening rips across the clear sky. A second later the house shakes with the boom of thunder. Jamie flinches. There’s been some ominous dark clouds threatening for hours now. They don’t look good at all.

His mother places a gentle hand on Jamie’s shoulder. Scared, for a reason he can’t even begin to describe, Jamie turns to her.

“It’s okay, Jamie. The storm’s a way’s off yet.” She smiles sadly. “Soon, you’ll be off, but for now, you’re safe here.”

Jamie frowns at the odd phrasing. “Where’d I go to, Mom? I live here.”

Joe snorts. “Listen to the twerp talk. Live here? Kid, you don’t live here, any more than I do.”

Jamie’s lungs tighten.

His mother’s hand squeezes his shoulder. “Enough, Joe. We still have time.”

Joe sighs, but nods. “Yes, ma’am.”

Jamie licks his crapped lips. “Mom?”

Her smile lightens. “Don’t worry, honey. Forget about that right now.”

“But –”

“Jamie, have I ever led you astray?”

“…No. But, Mom, I –”

“Soon, Jamie,” his mother murmurs, kissing his forehead. “Soon.”

Joe slings an arm around Jamie, and pulls his close. “Don’t worry, lil’ bro, I got your six.”

“Okay,” Jamie says, but his own smile wavers a bit when he glances back at the rumbling clouds closing in. He knows he’s forgotten something important, and he needs to remember it, before the storm gets here. He has to, but, for the life of him, Jamie can’t recall what’s missing. Maybe Pop or Dad will tell him, when they get here. And, if not, he can always wheedle it outta Danny.

“Jamie?” his mother calls from the dining-room.

“Coming,” he yells back.


	7. Update Status

Oct 10, 2018

So, I promised myself I'd never put my stories on Hiatus, but, things have come up and I'm doing just that. Therefore, I feel you all deserve a heads-up.

The basic rundown is: I'm working through a serious traumatic incident. I'll be starting therapy next week. Am I sure that will help me? No, but all I've tried to do on my own hasn't succeeded either, so I'm willing to try. Because I'm working through this, it's started to bleed into my attempts at writing, which, in turn, is making all my stories WAY darker than I want (by a lot). That's why I've been putting off posting any new chapters. With that in mind, I'm postponing any updates until next year (January). Of course, if I get inspired, I'll update, but I'm giving myself some breathing room to just focus on healing.

I'm sorry. I know how we all feel (myself included) about the dreaded Hiatus sign, but I feel it's necessary.

Please, keep me in your prayers.

I'll see you all in January. :D

~Tam

**Author's Note:**

> And she's back! I know, it's been FOREVER since I promised this sequel. I just couldn't get my muse to work with me. But, thanks to Ploy_Is_My_OTP, on AO3, she's finally come around. Thus, this first chapter!
> 
> Okay, so the plan is to have a chapter out a week, until Easter and than it should be everyday (I gave up internet for Lent).
> 
> It hope this holds up to the 'Family First'. Please, let me know if you want anything in other chapters. Wishes, prompts, guesses, etc. They ALL help me write better chapters (because they spark things).


End file.
